Patch cord connectors may be used to connect patch panels or other organizational devices in a particular network to specific inputs, outputs, or other such electrical apparatus. A particular example of application would be to use a patch cord having an appropriate connector at each end thereof to connect a pair of patch panels disposed on one or more cable management racks, as part of a sophisticated computer network for a business.
Existing connectors for such cables are prone to failure when they are being engaged or removed from particular applications due to stresses and strains that are applied to the connector in these processes. Network maintenance often requires rearrangement of particular electrical connections, and, as such, often requires multiple connector removals and engagements to obtain a newly desired network configuration. Those making the changes do not always grip the connectors properly for removal or application, either due to lack of time, lack of access, or for some other reason. Sometimes the network operators or maintenance persons will pull on a cable to disengage a connector from a patch panel for example. Sometimes such persons might remove or apply the connector from a direction not substantially perpendicular to the patch panel or other attached device. In any of the above cases, patch cord connectors are often subjected to stresses and strains that can have undesirable affects on the integrity and functionality of the electrical connections and electrical apparatus therein.
Pulling on a cord, rather than on the associated connector body, for example, can cause the wires housed within the cord or cable to detach from electrical components, such as a printed circuit board, in the connector body. Connector application or removal that is not substantially perpendicular to the device may result in stresses and strains being applied directly or indirectly to components internal to the connector body, such as the printed circuit board. Such stresses and strains may cause such internal components to fail. Thus, there is a need for a patch cord-type connector having resistance to failure despite frequent stresses and strains being placed on the connector body as the connector is applied or removed under real-world conditions.
To address the above-described need, a novel strain-relief patch cord connector is described below. One embodiment of the invention is a patch cord connector for electrically and mechanically connecting a plurality of wires from a cable into a patch panel. The connector includes a connector housing having a cable entry aperture for the cable, a load bar retainable in the housing, the load bar for arraying termination points of the plurality of wires into a predetermined configuration, and a printed circuit board retainable in the housing, the printed circuit board having a first set of terminals for engaging the arrayed termination points of the plurality of wires and a second set of terminals for engaging the patch panel. The first and second sets of terminals are electrically connected by the printed circuit board. The housing includes a retention mechanism for retaining the cable and providing strain relief relative to the cable entry aperture.
Another embodiment of the invention is a patch cord connector for electrically and mechanically connecting a plurality of wires from a cable into a patch panel. The connector includes a connector housing having a cable entry aperture for the cable, a load bar retainable in the housing for arraying termination points of the plurality of wires to a predetermined configuration, and a printed circuit board retainable in the housing. The printed circuit board has a first set of terminals for engaging the arrayed termination points of the plurality of wires and a second set of terminals for engaging the patch panel. The first and second sets of terminals are electrically connected by the printed circuit board. The second set of terminals is engageable with the housing for providing strain relief to the printed circuit board.
Yet another embodiment of the invention is a terminal for a patch cord connector, the terminal for electrically and mechanically connecting with a printed circuit board at one end thereof and a patch panel at a second end thereof. The terminal includes an elongated conductive portion, a first contact portion for insertion into and electrical communication with the printed circuit board, an alignment post for insertion into the printed circuit board to prevent rotation of the terminal with respect thereto, and a second contact portion for insertion into an electrical communication with the patch panel. The elongated conductive portion includes a transverse notch therein disposed between the first and second contact portions. The notch accommodates complimentary structure from the connector housing to support the terminal within the housing.